


Cuddling

by allyens (AllyChien)



Series: Kink Collection 2020/2021 (originally Kinktober 2020) [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Pointless fluff, that's all, they cuddle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:47:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26916091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyChien/pseuds/allyens
Summary: Kinktober 2020 day 6: Cuddling (Kuroo x Tsukishima)Kuroo insists on cuddling. Tsukishima may or may not be willing to fold.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: Kink Collection 2020/2021 (originally Kinktober 2020) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951912
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Cuddling

“Kuroo, stop making an embarrassment of yourself,” Tsukishima hissed out of the corner of his mouth, trying to fend Kuroo off without attracting attention. In the background, over the heavy bass of the music, glass shattered on tile and a wild whoop that sounded Suga going wild followed.

“Ehhhhh,” Kuroo drawled, looking unconcerned as Tsukishima aimed jabs at his ribs and cuddled up closer to his side. “You smell really nice though.” Kuroo emphasized his point by burying his nose into the crook of Tsukishima’s neck, this time earning himself a jab that honestly hurt and resulted in Kuroo finally letting go and retreating to the other side of the couch with a whimper.

Kuroo wasn’t deterred for long though, and soon sidled back up. “Come oooooon Tsukki let’s cuddleeee,” Kuroo breathed into Tsukishima’s ear playfully. “You’re so waaarm c’mon.”

Tsukishima groaned. “Get _off_ , Kuroo,” he growled, pushing against Kuroo’s chest and shifting away, pushing into the arm of the sofa.

“Nooope.” Kuroo smirked and tugged at Tsukishima’s arm as pressed ever closer to the blond. “Not until we cuddle some.”

Tsukishima rolled his eyes, struggling against Kuroo’s grip. “That doesn’t even make sense.”

“Of course it does,” Kuroo protested, still trying to maneuver Tsukishima into an embrace. “We get to cuddle at the end after all.”

“Oh my god,” Tsukishima groaned. He finally gave up, ceasing his struggles and letting Kuroo pull him into his chest. “Just do whatever the fuck you want.” Kuroo smiled in gleeful victory, before wincing at the one last elbow Tsukishima jabbed into his ribs.

Kuroo looked down at the blond head lying on his chest, and shook his head in amusement. His eyes tracked its way lazily down the ridges of Tsukishima’s face, delicate white eyelashes, high cheekbones, proud nose, thin lips, pointed chin. He looked so much more peaceful and unthreatening when he was like this, eyes shut and the frown between his eyebrows smoothed out. Kuroo reached out absently to brush a finger over the usually pinched corner of Tsukishimas’s lips. Immediately, Tsukishima cracked an eye open, looking up at him accusatorily. Kuroo laughed ruefully, because in just one flash of sharp amber, Tsukishima was keenly intimidating again.

“What?” Tsukishima grunted in annoyance. Growling, he swatted Kuroo’s hand away when it started to drift towards his face again.

Kuroo shrugged, settling his hand back onto Tsukishima’s waist. “Nothing.” He wiggled in his seat to sink more comfortably into the cushions, and Tsukishima shifted naturally to fit better in his arms. Kuroo felt another smile tug at his lips; Tsukishima should be just more honest with himself, really. Kuroo wasn’t the only one who enjoyed some nice cuddles once in a while.

Tsukishima looked at him suspiciously. “What’re you smiling about?”

“Nothing.” Of course Tsukishima would never admit to it though. Kuroo held him more firmly against his chest. “Just cuddling.”

Tsukishima gave him one more unconvinced look before letting it go, closing his eyes and settling back into Kuroo’s cuddle. “Fine, whatever.”

In the background, Noya whooped in excitement within Asahi’s wails of distress as someone put heavy metal on the speakers, but Kuroo and Tsukishima stayed in their secluded corner of the room, strangely calm in a sea of havoc. Wrapped in their personal bubble of peace.

**Author's Note:**

> hmmmm XD


End file.
